Gry Miłosne
by Funerall
Summary: Jest szósty rok, i Harry i Ron chcą mieć po protu normalny semestr. Jednak nieszczęśliwy wypadek może zagrozić ich przyjaźni. Obróci się to w coś innego, czy zakończy ją całkowicie?


Tytuł oryginału: Love Games

Autor oryginału: WiseacreWerds

Zgoda: Czekam

Paring: Harry/Ron

Rating: +16

Długość: 27+

Rodzaj: Romans/Humor

Ostrzeżenia: Seks! Trochę przemocy (tak twierdzi autorka, ja przeczytałam ok. 20 rozdziałów i nic takiego nie widziałam), przekleństwa.

Beta: Leeni

1. Mała Pomoc

– Eee, Harry... Pomożesz, przyjacielu?

– Cholera jasna!

Ron stał w wejściu, oczywiście próbując sprawiać wrażenie spokojnego, ale nie był w stanie. Jego przedramię było odsłonięte przez lekko naderwany rękaw i struga czegoś, co było niewątpliwie krwią, kapała spiralnie w dół, spadając dziwnie delikatnie na podłogę. Harry upuścił swoje rękawiczki ze smoczej skóry, z którymi zmagał się sekundę temu. Chwycił różdżkę z biurka i ciężko podszedł do krwawiącego idioty.

– Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie zaczynał, zanim je wezmę – powiedział Harry, wskazując na upuszczone rękawiczki.

Ron roześmiał się lekko chrapliwie, wyraźnie próbując nie zareagować zbyt mocno

Żądam konsultacji. Ja osobiście proponuję „nie okazywać cierpienia".

– Sprout opuściła na chwilę klasę i nie mogę uzdrowić tego sam…

– Cóż, nie potrzebowałbyś uzdrawiania, gdybyś tylko trzymał się z daleka od tego, tak jak Sprout nam kazała. – Harry chwycił rękę przyjaciela, prawdopodobnie mniej delikatnie niż tamten by chciał, i machnął różdżką w jej kierunku. Strumień krwi powoli przestał wypływać z rany, odsłaniając ją tak, że Harry mógł zobaczyć rozmiar obrażenia. Skrzywił się nieznacznie na groteskowy widok. – Prawdopodobnie nie chcesz...

Za późno. Ron spojrzał w dół na zasklepioną ranę, by zobaczyć kilka małych pijawek. które jak ziarno kręciły się na nieuszkodzonym ciele.

– UGH! – Ron zamachnął się, ale Harry szybko przytrzymał jego rękę.

Po drobnej walce i wielu spanikowanych krzykach wstrętu od Rona Harry w końcu wygrał i mocno przycisnął swojego przyjaciela do biurka. Widocznie gra w Quidditcha przez wszystkie te lata opłaciła mu się. Musnął paznokciami parę szczypiec leżących na biurku, w końcu dosięgając ich, gdy już prawie położył się na szamoczącym się rudzielcu. Przesuwając rękę Rona naprzód, poza linię jego wzroku, i sapiąc, trzepnął rudzielca w tył głowy.

– Uspokój się! Muszę je wyjąć, a ty oczywiście tylko to przeszkadzasz! – Harry prawie upadł, gdy Ron zrobił gwałtowny półobrót, by odwzajemnić mu się ciętą ripostą.

– Poczekaj! Pozwól mi pójść do pani Pomfrey!

– To tylko kilka pijawek!

– Taa, ale one się poruszają!

– Cóż, to właśnie się dzieje, gdy jesteś głupi i dajesz się zaatakować jadowitej tentakuli! A 'jadowity' i 'macki' nie...

– Panie Potter, panie Weasley, co się dzieje? – Profesor Sprout podeszła, by zobaczyć trzymającego przed swymi oczami rękę Rona skupionego Harry'ego, który jedną stopą podpierał się na krześle. Najmłodszy brat Weasley znajdował się w nieznacznie skręconej pozycji pod Harrym. Usta nauczycielki nieznacznie się rozdziawiły.

– Tak! – Harry krzyknął tryumfalnie, gdy, korzystając nieuwagi Weasleya, wyciągnął szybko wszystkie cztery pijawki. Wrzucił je do małego metalowego naczynia, gdzie wiły się groteskowo. – Skończyłem.

– Eee… dzięki – powiedział Ron z zakłopotaniem.

– Myślę, że mogę się tym teraz zająć, Panie Potter – dodała profesor Sprout tonem pełnym dezaprobaty.

– Cóż, to było interesujące – powiedział Harry gdy wychodzili na polankę ze szklarni.

– Dokładnie. – Ron otarł swoją niedawno uzdrowioną dzięki pomocy profesor Sprout rękę. Na szczęście rana nie pozostawiła blizny tam, gdzie już znajdował się znak, który w ubiegłym roku zostawiła wysłanniczka z Ministerstwa.

– Więc dlaczego tak właściwie odczułeś potrzebę, by zająć się Tentakulą sam? – spytał Harry, spoglądając rozbawiony na Rona.

– Nie odczułem takiej potrzeby. – Ron przewrócił oczami, gniewnie krocząc.

Pierwsze słyszę, żeby ktoś gniewnie szedł, no naprawdę...– Głupi Malfoy myślał, że to będzie zabawne, by rzucić jego nożyce, kiedy przechodziłem obok. Cholerny gnojek.

Harry groźnie popatrzył w ziemię. To, że Malfoy miał z tym coś wspólnego, było bardzo prawdopodobne.

Wchodzili z powrotem po stromym trawniku, by wrócić do zamku. To była pora lunchu i obaj byli głodni. Gdy Ron został uzdrowiony i każdy w klasie się uspokoił, wrócili do zmagania się z mackami rośliny, bo lekcja dobiegała już końca. Zebrali wyznaczoną ilość liści bez większych zranień, choć gdyby Ron nie odepchnął jednego z dodatkowych pędów, jedna z macek owiniętych wokół torsu Harry'ego udusiłaby go.

Obaj weszli do Wielkiej Sali i usiedli przy stole Gryffindoru. Harry był gotowy, by zjeść cokolwiek, naprawdę. Sięgnął po najbliższe danie, które okazało się być paluszkami rybnymi i ułożył w stosik dużą ilość na swoim talerzu. Ron już grzebał łyżką w ziemniaczanym puree.

Obaj mogli jeść dość dziko dzięki faktowi, że nie było z nimi Hermiony. W zeszłym tygodniu rozpoznano u niej łagodny przypadek syfilisu smoczego, gdy jej skóra zaczęła wydzielać zieloną morską pianę i na jej rękach oraz szyi pojawiły się małe, różowe kropki. Oczywiście nalegała na zostanie na wszystkich zajęciach tego dnia przed odejściem do Świętego Munga. Ron powiedział, że przechodził tę chorobę gdy miał trzy lata, więc nie mógłby znowu się zarazić. Spojrzał zaniepokojony, kiedy Harry powiedział, że nigdy na to nie cierpiał, i wtedy zabronił mu siedzieć obok niej do końca dnia.

Harry był wdzięczny, że jego skóra nie była dzisiaj bladozielona.

– Co to? – spytał Ron, wymachując widelcem z ziemniakami w kierunku kawałka papieru, który Harry wyciągnął z torby.

– Taktyka na mecze Quidditcha – powiedział Harry po przełknięciu. – Zdecydowałem, wiesz, skopiować ją teraz. Tutaj.

Ron uśmiechnął się głupio, biorąc pozawijany papier. – Dzięki, Hermiono.

– Zamknij się – wymamrotał Harry, gdy Ron śmiał się głośno.

Wtedy ich rozmowa ustała i ponownie skierowali uwagę na jedzenie. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie jadł tak żarłocznie. Być może był '"rosnącym chłopcem" albo też spędził za dużo czasu w pobliżu Rona … Właściwie nigdy też nie przeklinał tak dużo, ale…

– Przejebane – wymamrotał Harry, widząc Malfoya zbliżającego się do ich stołu. Nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że postanowił złożyć wizytę akurat im. Nigdy nie przejmował się za bardzo innymi Gryfonami.

– No, no Potty – usłyszał głos, który wywoływał tak wiele nienawiści. Nawet gdyby usłyszał wypowiadane nim najsłodsze słowa, co było wysoce nieprawdopodobne, i tak nie udałoby mu się jej stłumić. – Wydajesz się ostatnio często rezerwować boisko. Próba usprawiedliwienia śmiesznej zmiany w zarządzaniu? Słyszałem, że nowy kapitan jest niezłym świrem.

Harry westchnął dramatycznie, gdy nierozgarnięta grupa dookoła Malfoya zarechotała. Było tak kilka większych, mniej inteligentnych, nowych osób, które najwyraźniej przyjęto niedawno, ale jak zawsze nie zabrakło też Crabbe'a i Goyla. Harry wywnioskował z tego, że nawet Ślizgoni, mimo wszystko, potrafili być lojalni.

Albo naprawdę, naprawdę głupi.

– Mam na myśli kto to właściwie zatwierdził? – kontynuował Malfoy, najwyraźniej nie zadowalając się brakiem odpowiedzi Harry'ego. – Dlaczego chciałeś być kapitanem, skoro tylko rok temu nie mogłeś nawet się utrzymać na swojej cholernej miotle?

– Odpieprz się, Malfoy – przerwał mu Ron. – W razie gdybyś nie zauważył, nigdy wcześniej nie pokonałeś Harry'ego, więc być może powinieneś myśleć o nie byciu taką ofiarą losu, zanim skrytykujesz techniki, ważniaku.

– Nie jestem pewny, czy chciałbym pokonać Pottera – odciął się szyderczo Malfoy, krzyżując ręce. – To znaczy, jedyną osobą, która to zrobiła, był Diggory, i wszyscy dobrze wiemy, co się z nim stało.

– Zamknij się, do diabła – warknął Harry, wstając i obracając się, by patrzeć bezpośrednio na demonicznego blondyna. Ron wykrzywił się, spoglądając zaniepokojony.

– Dlaczego mnie nie pobijesz, Potter? – spytał go dziecinnie Malfoy.

– Może powinienem, dupku! – Harry zacisnął pięści, życząc sobie rozpaczliwie, by mógł je wepchnąć w żołądek Draco.

– Spokojnie, Potter. Ach, Weasley, jak twoje ramię?

Harry wydał z siebie dziki warkot. Pięść, która wydawała się przejąć nad nim kontrolę, cofnęła się szybko w przygotowaniu, by uderzyć.

– Oj! – Ron nagle spoważniał, również wstając. Harry widział, jak jego niebieskie oczy przenoszą się do stołu nauczycielskiego, a później rudzielec wraca do konfrontacji. – Dlaczego nie ustalimy, jak to się wtedy zaczęło, hmm? Możesz po prostu, wiesz, zrobić to na wysokości. Pierwszy, który złapie znicza, ma większe jaja lub cokolwiek.

Malfoy zawahał się, co sprawiło, że Harry i Ron uśmiechnęli się tak samo głupio. Każdy wiedział, kto był lepszym szukającym, pomyślał Harry próżnie, czując jednak ukłucie poczucia winy, ale przecież jego osiągnięcia w Quidditcha nie były oszustwem i wiedział o tym doskonale. Malfoy wyraźnie nie chciał wyjść na słabeusza przez odrzucenie wyzwania, ale był też trochę niepewny pomysłu zmierzenia się z Harrym.. Pytanie brzmiało: czy Malfoy wolałby podłamać swoje ego teraz czy później?

– Dla mnie brzmi dobrze – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

Malfoy patrzył na nich z oczywistą nienawiścią. Harry mógł zobaczyć trybiki obracające się szalenie w jego umyśle, bez wątpienia próbujące znaleźć wyjście sytuacji.

– Równo o siódmej – wzburzył się Malfoy i szturmem wycofał się z powrotem do stołu Slytherin. Ron wypuścił oddech i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

– Nie przegap szansy, przyjacielu – powiedział Ron, śmiejąc i potrząsając głową. Odwrócili się usiedli z powrotem. Być może teraz mogliby w końcu zjeść.

Chociaż Harry był pewny swoich zdolności, by pokonać Malfoya każdego dnia, nadal nie mógł przestać być nerwowy. To wyżerało go od środka, gdy jego widelec unosił się ponad talerzem, sprawiając, że jego apetyt stawał się mniej ważny.

– Co, jeśli on mógłby mnie pokonać? – powiedział Harry, gapiąc się na błyszczący przedmiot w swej ręce. Byłby wyśmiewany przez Ślizgonów, gdyby poniósł teraz klęskę.

Ron upuścił swój własny widelec z rozdrażnieniem. Ten zabrzęczał na jego talerzu, gdy Weasley obrócił się do Harry'ego i podparł swój łokieć na stole.

– Dlaczego tak myślisz? – spytał, skupiając oczy na przyjacielu.

– Ponieważ doznałem obezwładniającej niepewności.

– To jest przecież oczywiste. Nie powinieneś się martwić, Harry, jesteś tak dobry, że zostałeś cholernym kapitanem, na Merlina! – powiedział Ron, wywijając cały czas opartą na stole ręką. Harry zmusił się, by się nie zarumienić od komplementu.

– Wiem, to tylko… on jest takim dupkiem – powiedział Harry, patrząc przez Wielką Salę. Głupi dupek z lśniącymi włosami odbijającymi się w świetle. Wydawało się, że obojętnie, co Malfoy zrobi, był na tyle przebiegły, by przyciągnąć uwagę każdym możliwym sposobem.

Ron zaśmiał się, co sprawiło, że Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Nie mogę ci się sprzeciwiać, przyjacielu.


End file.
